


175. “Yes, it is a real dragon, but I can explain everything…”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Dragon!!!, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 175 fromthisprompt list.





	175. “Yes, it is a real dragon, but I can explain everything…”

**Author's Note:**

> For [alejas1727](https://alejas1727.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, who asked for 175 from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171594394302) prompt list. Thank you, I hope you like it! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171603984522).)

“Is that..?” Stiles whispered as he stared at the, uh, _dragon_ , in their yard.

“Yes, it is a real dragon, but I can explain everything…” Derek said and Stiles looked at him.

“Explain-, Derek, that’s a _dragon_! In our yard!” Stiles hissed and the dragon turned to look at him with emerald eyes.

“Don’t be upset with the wolf,” it said and Stiles flailed.

“I’m not upset, I’m _shocked_ , I didn’t even think dragons were real, and now there’s one talking to me?!” He looked back at Derek. “This is so cool.”

“Cool?” Derek asked faintly and the dragon huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
